1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a decorative carrier for carrying an object and, more particularly, to a carrier, such as a bag, being simultaneously formed with a decorative bow and a carrying handle.
2. Description of Related Art
Self-forming bows for attachment to packages are already known, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,515,837; 4,476,168; 2,956,362 and 2,841,905. It is also known to integrate self-forming bows with gift-receiving bags; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,283.
However, such gift-receiving bags have not been integrated with carrying handles for carrying the bags from place to place. A need exists for a ready-to-carry package for receiving gift objects or the like, which package can be formed without any specific skills or talent, not only into an attractive package adorned with a decorative bow, but also with a carrying handle ready to be transported and delivered as a gift for any occasion, with a minimum of fuss and bother. The need also exists for such a package to lie flat for ease of storage, shipment and display in the non-carrying state so that a minimum of space is utilized.